1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting type display apparatus including an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer therebetween, wherein excitons, which are generated by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode being united in the organic emission layer, emit light by falling from an excited state to a ground state.
Since no additional light source is needed for the organic light-emitting display apparatus due to being a self-emitting type display apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and may be light-weight and thin. In addition, with its superior characteristics, such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast, and short (e.g., fast) response times, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has drawn attention as a next generation display apparatus.
Generally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of pixels, each of which emits one of a plurality of colors of light. The light emitted by the plurality of pixels forms an image.
Here, the pixel denotes the smallest unit that displays an image. A plurality of power lines may drive each of the pixels, for example, a gate line, a data line, and/or a driving power line. An insulating layer may define an area or a shape of each of the pixels (e.g., a pixel-defining layer) and may be disposed between neighboring pixels.
Also, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may employ a spacer to reduce deterioration of display characteristics caused by external shocks.